I'm Not Sleepy and I Will Not Go To Bed
November 13, 1999 TV Episode # Lola has a habit of staying up late doing the things she likes to do-Hula hoop, bounce on her ball, doing art, and chatting the night away. Eventually, her goal that she wants to reach is to stay up all night. So when Charlie tells her it's bedtime, she starts giving excuses. She starts by telling him she has to bring a tiger back home, so then his wife can go grocery shopping to buy some cookies, cake, and chips. Then Charlie decides to stop her by telling her if she denies bedtime, her late night drink might as well be denied with it and tonight's strawberry milk, which is Lola's favorite. Then Lola tells Charlie that if she gets strawberry milk, then the tigers would want some too. Charlie, of course, has no idea what she's talking about. So Lola tells Charlie that the tigers are at the table waiting for their drink. She tells him that tigers get impatient while they wait. So Charlie agrees and Lola pretends to have strawberry milk with a group of tigers, and they have a race to see which one of them can drink the fastest. Then Charlie says it's time for Lola to brush her teeth. But Lola starts to have another excuse. She tells Charlie that a lion ate her toothbrush, but Charlie tells her she still has it. So Lola decides that the lion is using Charlie's toothbrush. Then Lola pretends to brush her teeth with the lion. Then it's bathtime. Charlie tells Lola that their mother told him that Lola does look a bit dirty. Charlie tells Lola that Mom has started the bath and is going to check in a minute. But Lola starts having another excuse and tells Charlie that there are whales in the bathtub that are taking up a lot of space. So she and Charlie decide to shoo them down the drain. After the whales do a little dancing, Lola takes a bath, despite splashing water all over Charlie. After her bath, Lola has to put on her pajamas, But she denies it. But Charlie gives her tan-colored pajamas with pictures of little princesses on it that he found under her pillow. But Lola denies she owns them and fibs that the pajamas belong to a "dancing dog". With that, Charlie goes off to call the dancing dogs by phone. The dogs tell Charlie that the pajamas look better on Lola. Then the dogs invite Charlie and Lola to their pajama party, which is a total bedroom disco. (No wonder Lola calls them the "dancing dogs".) After all that excitement, Charlie tells Lola a bedtime story about all the animals that she's had fun with have fell asleep, which then makes Lola feel sleepy. Charlie starts telling Lola that there's a huge hippopotamus in her bed, but Lola denies it and tells Charlie there's a hippo in his bed. Trivia This episode was inspired on Lauren Child's second Charlie and Lola book. This episode was also included as a story on the cbeebies website. This episode marks the first time that Lola is seen in a bath. Category:Season One Episodes